Bites
by hanaaizen
Summary: Hinamori Aiko, siswi SMA Teiko itu menjadi rebutan 7 vampire tampan karena ia adalah doppleganger seorang wanita yang mereka sukai 100tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertujuh saling berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Hinamori dan mengubahnya untuk menjadi vampire tanpa menghilangkan sisi kemanusiannya. / Warn inside. / Mind to RnR?
1. Bites: Prologue

**A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction**

 **"Bites"**

 **by Hana Aizen**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki-sensei. Hana hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh dari manga yang luar biasa keren itu. Dan Hana meminjam sifat dan karakter vampire serta episode pertama dari salah satu TV Series yang cukup terkenal, The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinamori Aiko, siswi SMA Teiko itu menjadi rebutan 7 vampire tampan karena ia adalah doppleganger seorang wanita yang mereka sukai 100tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertujuh saling berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Hinamori dan mengubahnya untuk menjadi vampire tanpa menghilangkan sisi kemanusiannya. Jika ada yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi vampire tanpa menghilangkan sisi kemanusiannya, vampire itu akan menjadi pemimpin 7 vampire terkutuk itu.

 **Warn:** Vampire!GoM, Vampire!Nijimura, Human!OC, OOCness, a lot of typo, alur sedikit cepat, rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, reverse harem.

* * *

 **Bites: Prologue**

* * *

 **[Hinamori's POV]**

Disinilah aku. Teruduk di kursi penumpang yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk pengendara. Mendengarkan cerita sahabat dekatku yang memiliki surai merah muda, Momoi Satsuki.

"—Aiko-chan~" katanya yang membuyarkan lamunanku saat memandangi jalan.

"Eh? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan permbicaraanmu tadi." Kataku sambil tertunduk.

"Ngelamun lagi?" katanya masih sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Etto—"

Tiba-tiba seekor gagak hitam melintas dihadapan mobil yang sontak langsung membuat Momoi mengerem mobilnya.

"Hah!~ Yang tadi hampir saja. Dasar gagak bodoh." Umpatnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ini aneh.

Sudah yang kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, aku berjumpa dengan gagak hitam.

Pagi itu, ketika aku sedang sibuk mengenakan seragam SMAku, gagak hitam itu muncul dan mengoak di jendela kamar yang memang sengaja aku buka pagi itu.

Gagak itu terus saja memperhatikanku, baru ketika aku menggusaknya pergi, ai terbang entah kemana.

"Aiko-chan, kita sudah sampai. Ayo."

Ya, aku bersekolah di SMA Teiko. SMA yang bukan sembarang anak bisa memasukinya. Hanya anak-anak pilihan dan benar-benar berbakat pula yang dapat bersekolah disini.

Aku berjalan disamping Momoi dan berusaha untuk membalas setiap perkataannya, seperti,

"Cuaca hari ini bagus ya?"

"Iya."

"Pasti pelajaran sejarah hari ini begitu membosankan."

"Kau benar,"

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa sikapku begitu dingin terhadapnya hari ini.

Kami berdua berjalan melintasi koridor yang menuju kelas pertama kami di ruang IPS Sejarah, ruangan itu dekat dengan ruang administrasi yang entah kenapa hari itu sangat ramai.

"Apa benar ada anak baru?"

"Ha~ dia tampan sekali!"

"Anak baru itu sepertinya keluarga bangsawan."

 _Ha?_

 _Yang benar?_

 _Anak baru?_

"Eh, Momoi-san."

"Ada apa?" katanya sambil menatapku.

"Apa SMA Teiko pernah menerima murid baru sebelumnya? Walaupun dia begitu berbakat?" tanyaku sambil melihat kerumunan orang di depan ruang administrasi.

"Hm.. menurut beberapa artikel yang aku baca mengenai sekolah ini, SMA Teiko tidak pernah memasukkan murid baru di awal semester dua. Jadi..." momoi menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa ada anak yang menjadi anak baru hari in—" aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf." Kata orang yang menubrukku itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku mengambil uluran tangannya yang terasa—

Dingin.

Dan di jarinya terdapat cincin perak dengan motif yang aneh diatas cincin itu.

Aku kembali berdiri dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku. Aku tadi tidak melihat jalan."

"Tidak apa. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya membuatku menatap wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu memiliki surai berwarna merah, kulitnya pucat, manik matanya yang senada dengan surainya, dan lebih tinggi dariku. Ia mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan membawa—

Tunggu—

Bukankah itu seragam anak laki-laki SMA Teiko.

Aku melihat sekelilingku.

Melihat Momoi dengan matanya yang berbinar, begitu juga dengan perempuan-perempuan yang berada disekelilingku dan laki-laki itu.

Tunggu—

Aku masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Ano—" aku segera menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan menundukkan kepalaku malu.

"Sudah dulu," dengan itu, laki-laki itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Perasaan apa ini?

Tangan laki-laki itu dingin sekali.

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Aiko-chan ayo, kita nanti terlambat masuk." Katanya yang membangunkanku dari lamunanku, dan menyadari bahwa kerumunan itu telah membuyarkan diri.

"I—iya." Aku menyusulnya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Sekali lagi kedua manik onyxku bertemu lagi dengan manik merah laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro. Salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya." Katanya saat berdiri di depan kelas sejarahku untuk memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nee Akashi-kun silahkan mengambil tempat duduk di baris kedua yang kosong itu ya." Kata orang paruh baya yang mengajar pelajaran sejarah di kelas pertamaku.

Akashi berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh guruku.

Karena posisiku berada di baris kedua dan berada di satu bangku di depan bangku sebelah Akashi, aku melirik Momoi yang duduk di belakang Akashi.

"Kau bisa bertukar denganku jika kau mau." Godanya sambil berbicara tanpa suara. Hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum getir.

Lalu aku melirik diam-diam ke arah Akashi yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru sejarah sambil memutar-mutar ballpointnya.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu jelas saat meliriknya, Akashi menoleh dan memasang seringai 'kena kau' di wajahnya.

Dengan cepat aku langsung kembali menghadap guru sejarah dan mencoret-coret buku catatanku dengan jantungku yang berdebar.

 _Bodooooh!_

Aku terus mengutuk diriku sendiri sambil menggigit bibirku.

Selang beberapa menit aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali meliriknya dengan cara menyandarkan punggungku lalu sedikit melirik kebelakang. Ini lebih mudah daripada harus meliriknya jika aku bertapang dagu diatas meja.

Dan..

Dia masih melihatku dengan jelas, sambil tersenyum getir.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar di saku.

Satu pesan teks, Momoi.

"Dia tak berhenti melihatmu :D" tulisnya di pesan itu, aku melirik Momoi yang sedang tersenyum jail.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pesan itu dan kembali melirik Akashi.

Sekali lagi aku memberanikan diri untuk melemparkan senyum yang berarti aku harus menoleh untuk melakukannya.

"—Akashi-kun, Hinamori-kun kalian bisa menikmati saling pandang jika pelajaran sudah selesai. Sekarang aku akan memberikan pertanyaan seputar perang dunia kedua kepada kalian karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku." Katanya dengan nada murka.

"T—tapi..."

 _Sial. Semoga pertanyaannya tidak sulit._

"Hukum saja saya, bu. Karena saya, Hinamori-kun tidak memperhatikan pelajaran." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Permintaannya itu membuatku lega sekaligus khawatir. Jika Akashi salah menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan. Ia akan dikenai hukuman. Biasanya sih pekerjaan rumah tambahan.

"Hm... baiklah kalau begitu."

"Bom dijatuhkan di Hiroshima?"

"6 Agustus 1945"

"Nagasaki?"

"9Agustus 1945"

"Hm..." kali ini wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Pemerintahan zaman Meiji?" .

"Kekaisaran. Monarki terbatas. Kekaisaran Meiji."

"Zaman edo?"

Suasana dikelas seketika menjadi tegang. Guru itu belum menjelaskan apapun tentang pembagian zaman di Jepang

"Apa itu pertanyaan terakhir, bu? Jawabannya adalah tahun 1603 hingga tahun 1867." Tak ada segores rasa takut di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja guru itu tertawa sangat keras, "Kau salah nak. Jawabannya adalah dari tahun 1602 hingga 1867. Ha! Aku kira kau sepintar itu. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman, nak."

"Tunggu dulu. Maaf bu. Coba di cek terlebih dahulu."

Jujur.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat seseorang meralat pembicaraan guru itu.

"Dia benar! Jawabannya adalah dari tahun 1603." Pekik seseorang yang telah membuka buku materi sejarahnya.

Aku melihat Akashi menyeringai dalam diam sambil memandangku.

Aku melempar senyum dan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Huh. Baiklah. Kembali ke pelajaran. Akashi-kun dan Hinamori-kun harap memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara di depan." Sepertinya guru itu geram dengan Akashi.

* * *

Sudah tengah hari dan sekarang waktunya pulang.

"Nee, Aiko-chan. Aku mau ke ruang club basket dulu. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Aku mau bertanya padamu. Apa kamu akan tetap tinggal di club cheerleader?" tanyanya sambil membawa tas sekolah dibahunya.

"Hm.. Entahlah."

"Ayolah. Kau cukup populer disana." Katanya sambil berjalan disampingku.

"Entahlah, Momoi-san. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengikuti ekstra apapun. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kamu pulang saja dulu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kataku sambil memeriksa ponselku.

"Hn. Baiklah. Semoga kamu cepat memutuskan. Dan.. jangan sering ngelamun dijalan, okay?" katanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Tenang saja. Sudah dulu ya. Jaa~" aku melambaikan tanganku dan berjalan ke koridor yang berlawanan dengan Momoi.

"Jaa~" katanya yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Siang ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemakaman yang cukup sepi.

Di pemakaman itu terdapat makam nenekku.

Ah, aku merindukannya.

Pemakaman itu tak jauh dari rumahku dan SMA Teiko, jadi aku menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Nenek. Aiko datang. Maaf tidak membawa bunga untuk nenek." Aku duduk disamping makamnya sambil mengeluarkan novel Lord of The Rings karangan J.R.R. Tolkien. Buku ini sudah tua sekali. Buku itu pemberian dari nenekku yang sangat menyukai karangan J.R.R. Tolkien itu.

Aku membaca seri pertamanya, 'The Fellowship of The Ring'

Sudah biasa jika aku mengunjungi pemakaman yang teduh itu sendirian sambil membaca novel apapun yang ada ditasku.

Berteduh dibawah pohon pulm yang belum mekar.

Tenang.

Begitu tenang hingga aku baru sadar jika aku merasa seperti diawasi.

 _KRATAK_

Suara seperti ranting pohon yang diinjak itu membuatku refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membaca novelku.

Sekali lagi bunyi ranting pohon diinjak dan aku tetap bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Hingga aku merasa ada sekelabat sosok yang tengah melintas dihadapanku, dibalik pohon-pohon itu.

Dengan perasaan merinding, aku segera berdiri dan berlari kencang keluar lapangan.

 _KOAK! KOAK!_

"Gagak?!" aku melihat seekor gagak hitam tengah bertengger disalah satu batu nisan dengan mengoak sangat kencang. Membuatku menutup telingaku.

"Sial! Aku harus terus berlari." Aku berlari. Mengikuti insting. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari makam itu.

 _DUK!_

"Ah! Aduh.." tersungkur.

Aku tersungkur diatas tanah dengan lutut dan telapak tanganku yang pertama kali bergesekan dengan tanah itu membuat novel itu terlepas dari genggamanku.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya terdengar sangat familiar.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Melihatnya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Uu—uh." Dengan susah payah aku kembali berdiri.

"Akashi-kun? Terima kasih lagi. kau terlalu banyak membantuku hari ini." kataku sambil memembersihkan rokku dari tanah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, kau tahu?"

"Hm. benar juga."

"Namaku Hinamori Aiko. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro. Salam kenal."

Aku melepaskan genggamannya sambil tersenyum malu.

Terjadi diam yang canggung,

"Apa kau mencium aromanya?" tiba-tiba saja Akashi menanyakan hal itu dan membuat suasana hening itu pecah.

"Aroma apa?" aku melihat Akashi melirik lututku yang—

Oh, sial.

Berdarah. Pantas saja sakit.

"Ah. Pantas saja sakit dan perih."

Aku kembali melihat Akashi dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit panik.

"Kau harus membalutnya, kau tahu?" tidak hanya wajahnya. Suaranyapun berubah menjadi sangat—serak?

"Hm. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak membawa perban." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku membawanya. Ini. perbanlah sendiri. Aku harus pergi." Akashi melemparkan perban itu yang dengan gesitnya aku menangkapnya,

"Terima ka—Eh? Kemana dia?"

Hilang.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan sosoknya yang tiba-tiba lenyap.

Seperti kejadian tadi pagi. Laki-laki itu pelari yang kencang, ya?

Pertama-tama aku menyobek sedikit kain untuk menghilangkan darahnya. Setelahnya, aku membalutkan perban itu di lututku yang berdarah.

"Huh. Sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku harus segera bergegas." Batinku saat melihatt langit berubah menjadi sore.

* * *

Aku membuka rumah yang terkunci itu dan segera melepaskan sepatuku.

Tidak ada gunanya mengucapkan 'aku pulang.'

Kenapa?

Karena aku tinggal sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama mendiang nenekku. Tapi karena nenek telah meninggal dunia, aku tinggal sendiri dirumah ini.

Orang tuaku?

Mereka berada di Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka.

Mereka akan pulang jika memang waktunya liburan.

Jadi.. ya.

Aku sendirian.

Tapi sesekali Momoi datang menginap karena rumah kami yang dekat. Dan kita sahabat.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang belum melepaskan seragamku.

Tadi itu...

Aneh sekali.

Kulitnya yang pucat dan terasa dingin.

Wajahnya yang berubah.

Bahkan dia mencium bau darah yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari batang hidungnya itu.

Dan..

Dia cepat. Cepat sekali.

Siapa dia?

Apalagi dia cukup aneh.

Tidak ada satupun orang sepandai-pandainya apapun dia, berapapun prestasi yang telah diraihnya, SMA Teiko tidak akan memasukkan siswa baru di semester 2.

"Akashi Seijuro... siapa dia?"

* * *

 **[Author's POV]**

Malam telah tiba.

Akashi Seijuro membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur gaya lama. Terlalu klasik untuk zaman modern. Terlalu tua untuknya.

Menatap kosong sebuh jurnal harian yang ada digenggamannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menyesal lagi, Haruka." Katanya sambil membuka jurnal itu. Mengeluarkan selembar foto hitam-putih menunjukkan sosok perempuan dengan rambut yang digelung. Menggunakan yukata bermotif bunga dipundaknya.

 _PRANG!_

Saat mendengar suara kaca yang pecah itu, Akashi dengan sigap meloncat turun dari kasurnya, dan melihat kaca jendelanya yang telah pecah.

 _KOAK!_

Matanya terbelalak mendengar suara gagak yang mengoak sangat kencang.

"Well, well. Seijuro."

"Nijimura." Katanya seraya membalikan badannnya.

Gagak hitam itu telah beruba menjadi sosok laki-laki berusia 18 tahun dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam selengan dan celana jeans senada dengan kaosnya.

Cincin yang sama seperti milik Akashi melingkar dijari telunjuknya.

"Lama tak bertemu," katanya sambil berjalan santai,

"Ups, sepertinya aku memecahkan kaca jendelamu, heh?" katany lagi sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm.. agresif seperti biasanya. Kau tak berubah sama sekali, Akashi Seijuuro." Katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur Akashi.

"—hm.. rupanya memang tidak berubah sama sekali." Katanya sambil mengambil foto hitam putih yang tadi dilihat oleh Akashi.

"Benar-benar cantik. Haruka. Hm.." katanya sambil menjilat foto itu seduktif.

"Letakkan foto itu ditempatnya tadi, Nijimura. Kau tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah bukan?"

"Apakah kau berniat untuk membunuhku jika aku membakar foto ini?"

 _BUAKH!_

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Nijimura. Membuatnya meludahkan darah.

"Pukulan yang bagus, adikku." Katanya yang langsung disusul dengan menendang kaki Akashi. Membuatnya jatuh tengkurap.

Dengan cepat Akashi berdiri dan mendorong Nijimura keluar jendela, dengan cepat Nijimura juga menarik tangan Akashi. Membuat keduanya melompat keluar dari jendela secara bersamaan.

"Tak buruk. Tapi, hey..." Nijimura sedang membawa cincin milik Akashi yang telah terlepas dari jari manisnya. Memamerkannya di hadapan Akashi.

"Kau harus mengenakan ini, kau tahu? Jika kau tak ingin terbakar beberapa menit lagi." perkataan Nijimura membuat Akashi mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang sebentar lagi tergantikan oleh langit pagi dengan matahari yang bersinar terang.

Dengan cepat Akashi mengincar dada Nijimura dan menendangnya dengan kencang, membuatnya mundur dengan gontai.

Tak puas menendang dadanya, ia mengincar pipi Nijimura lagi, meninjunya lagi. kemudian pelipisnya.

"Tak buruk juga." Katanya sambil meludah. Mengeluarkan gumpalan darah dari mulutnya.

Ketika Akashi hendak meninjunya sekali lagi, tiba-tiba—

"Tetap saja, kalian bertindak bodoh, nanodayo. Sadarilah kalian sebagai kedua kakak tertua, Nijimura, Akashi." Kata seseorang dari balik punggung Akashi.

"Midorima, ya? Mau aku pukul juga?" tawar Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya.

Bertemu pandang dengan kelima saudaranya yang lainnya.

"Hah! Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Selamat datang kembali. Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryota, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di dalam rumah saja, huh? Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah selesai dengan si bodoh ini." katanya sambil mengembalikan cincin Akashi dengan melemparkannya.

* * *

"Kalian terlambat." Kata Nijimura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Itu karena Kuroko, nanodayo. Dia terlalu lambat." Hardik laki-laki berkacamata itu. Midorima Shintaro dengan surai hijaunya.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kalian lupa bahwa aku tidak secepat kalian?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Midorimacchi. Kurokocchi memang sedikit lambat-ssu. Midorimacchi apa separah itu melupakannya?" Kise Ryota. Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu tengah membela Kuroko.

"Wajar saja, nanodayo. Karena kita memang sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi. wajar saja jika aku melupakan beberapa detail." Balasnya sengit.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Aomine Daiki dengan bosan. Laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu sambil meregangkan lehernya.

"Enakan makan-nyam-nyam-" kali ini Murasakibara Atsushi. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 200cm. Lebih tinggi daripada _saudara-saudara_ nya itu.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan makan terus, nanodayo!" kali ini Midorima mengomel lagi.

"CUKUP!" Akashi geram mendengarkan percakapan tak berguna yang keluar dari mulut _saudara-saudara_ nya itu.

Seketika semua laki-laki itu diam tak berkutik.

"Ada keperluan apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Akashi langsung ke intinya.

"Hm.. sederhana saja, Akashi. Kau tahu kan, kita haru segera menentukan pemimpin keluarga ini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memperbolehkan seluruh anggota keluarga disini untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga. Dengan syarat—err—tapi ngomong-ngomong. Akashi, bagaimana sekolahmu, dik?" tanya Nijimura sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak penting."

"Baiklah! Semuanya. Besok kita akan mulai memasuki sekolah. SMA Teiko. Kita akan memperebutkan hati seseorang yang _pernah_ kita kenal sebelumnya." Kata Nijimura sambil mengeluarkan foto hitam-putih yang tadi menjadi alasan pertengkaran Nijimura dan Akashi.

"HARUKA?" pekik kelima orang itu secara bersamaan.

"Hm. Haruka? Bukan dia. Tapi reinkarnasinya. Apa kalian percaya? Sebagai seorang vampire, memiliki seorang doppelganger itu sangat jarang. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi." Jelas Nijimura.

"—Tidak akan kubiarkan." Kata Akashi geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hm... terlambat sudah, Akashi Seijuuro. Perempuan itu. Ah—siapa namanya? Hinamori Aiko akan menjadi permaisuri di keluarga terkutuk ini." katanya sambil menjilat gigi taringnya.

"Bahkan aku melihatnya di pagi hari ketika ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Hm... lehernya itu... pasti akan mengeluarkan darah yang.. enak..." kata Nijimura sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Lalu aku mengikutinya di pemakaman dengan wujud gagak hitam. Ah—bau darahnya itu. Pasti kau tak tahan. Dia berlari ketakutan dan terjatuh. Kasihan.." katanya yang sukses membuat Akashi kembali meninju pipi Nijimura.

"Jangan dekati dia. Dia milikku!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Akashi!" jawab mereka berlima serempak.

"Heeh~ sepertinya menarik. Apa semua berpartisipasi? Baiklah. Siapapun yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Dialah pemenangnya. Siapapun yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi vampire tanpa menghilangkan sisi kemanusiannya. Dialah yang menang. Itu berarti bukan hanya mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Tapi juga harus mempertahankan sisi kemanusiannya." Kata Nijimura sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Selain itu, dia mirip sekali dengan wanita yang membuat kita berkelahi 100tahun yang lalu. Ah, doppelganger sepertinya bukan mirip lagi. mungkin malah identik dan sama. Hanya saja berbeda zaman."

Akashi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dia geram. Sungguh.

Karena Akashi sudah lama mengawasi perempuan itu, Hinamori Aiko bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku harus melindunginya. Cih." Batin Akashi.

"Baiklah. Semuanya. Kita akan mulai memasuki sekolah besok. Buat jadi heboh." Kata Nijimura sambil menjilat tering dan bibirnya.

"Benar begitukan, Akashi?" tanya Nijimura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundah sang surai merah.

"Singkirkan tangan hinamu itu," desisnya yang langsung disusulnya dengan pergi dari ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan keenam saudaranya dalam diam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Nijimura?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak apa. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti mengikuti perlombaan ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian segera kembali ke kamar kalian yang dulu. Aku tidak mengharap ada kegaduhan malam ini. biarkan si bodoh itu beristirahat dan memikirkan rencana untuk perempuan taruhan itu," seringai Nijimura kian lebar. Menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***) Doppleganger itu semacam kembaran gitu.**

 ***) Vampire: disini memiliki kemampuan untuk menghipnotis dengan menatap mata mereka. Kelemahannya adalah tanaman vervain. Bisa berjalan dibawah matahari dan tidak terpengaruh oleh bawang putih karena mengenakan _daylight ring_ yang hanya dapat dibuat oleh penyihir.**

* * *

 **TBC?**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Bites: Chapter 1

**Bites: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Masih terlalu dini hari untuk seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya._

 _Sementara itu, laki-laki bersurai merah pucat dengan manik yang senada dengan surainya itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya, menepatkan posisi bibirnya dengan bibir perempuan itu._

 _Tapi—_

 _Sekali lagi, ia mengurung niat yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil itu dengan menggigit bibirnya sambil mendecih._

 _Kali ini ia memposisikan bibirnya dengan keningnya,_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Haruka. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Hinamori Aiko. Sial. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku harus memilikimu"_

 _Laki-laki bersurai merah pucat itu mengecup kening perempuan bersurai coklat yang tengah terbaring, berkelana di alam mimpinya._

 _Membuka mulutnya yang menunjukkan taringnya, berniat untuk menggigit leher jenjang perempuan itu. Merasakan darah itu mengalir keluar dari luka gigitan taring yang ia buat._

 _"sial." Sekali lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk merasakan darah manusia._

 _Ya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan darah manusia. Kelinci dan darah hewan saja tidak membuat nafsu akan darah hilang sepenuhnya. Apalagi dengan perempuan itu tengah tertidur dengan rambutnya yang tidak menutupi lehernya itu. Membuat laki-laki itu semakin tak tahan akan suara darahnya yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya._

 _"Engg~" terdengar suara perempuan itu tengah mengerang. Membuat laki-laki bersurai merah itu dengan panik melompat keluar dari kamar perempuan itu melalui pintu yang mengarah langsung ke balkoni di kamar perempuan bermanik onyx itu._

 _Mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya digelitik oleh hawa dingin yang menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya._

 _"Are? Siapa yang membuka pintu balkon?" dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, takut kalau ada sesuatu yang memasuki rumah, perempuan itu melangkah dengan pelan lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu itu._

 _Setelah dirasanya aman, ia kembali berbaring dengan kelopak matanya yang kembali terasa berat. "Siapa ya? Rasanya tadi ada yang menyentuh?—tidak. Rasanya memang seperti ada yang mengecup keningku. Atau itu cuma mimpi?—"_

 _Sementara itu, dari bawah, laki-laki bersurai merah itu memandangi perempuan yang ia puja itu dalam diam._

 _"Cih. Yang tadi itu hampir saja." Katanya sambil mencengkram erat novel seri pertama Lord of The Rings milik perempuan itu lalu melesat pergi._

* * *

 **A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction**

 **"Bites"**

 **by Hana Aizen**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basket milik Fujumaki-sensei. Hana hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh dari manga yang super duper luar biasa keren itu. Dan Hana meminjam karakter vampire serta beberapa episode salah satu TV series dari The CW, The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinamori Aiko, siswi SMA Teiko itu menjadi rebutan 7 vampire tampan karena ia adalah doppleganger seorang wanita yang mereka sukai 100tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertujuh saling berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Hinamori dan mengubahnya untuk menjadi vampire tanpa menghilangkan sisi kemanusiannya.

 **Warn:** Reverse harem fanfict, Vampire!GoM, Vampire!Nijimura, Human!OC, OOCness, a lot of typo (maybe!sorry!), alur tidak menentu (kadang cepat, kadang lambat), rated bisa berubah-ubah untuk safety Hana pake rated M sekarang. Too much changing POV.

* * *

 **[Hinamori's POV]**

"Hng~ Hari minggu. Enaknya males-malesan. Tapi—"

' _Hari ini kau kena shift pagi sampai siang. Jangan terlambat. ;)_

 _-Kagami Taiga'_

Pesan teks tersebut yang membuatku menjadi sedikit kesal.

Lututku masih terasa sakit karena jatuh kemarin. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandi.

Mandi dan berkeramas membuatku segar kembali,

Mengambil _hairdryer_ yang tergeletak di atas meja rias.

Melihat pantulan tubuhku yang masih terbalut handuk dan rambut yang basah.

"Huh—Kagami apa tidak bisa mengizinkanku beristirahat hari ini?"

Mengeringkan rambut sambil terus memikirkan kejadian dini hari tadi.

Pintu balkon yang terbuka. Perasaan kening dikecup.

Ah—

Dan, satu lagi orang yang membuatnya bingung dari kemarin.

Dimulai dari pelajaran sejarah. Sejarah Era/Zaman di Jepang akan dibahas di bab terakhir. Tapi..

Ah, mungkin hal itu sedikit tidak menggangguku karena bisa saja Akashi menyukai pelajaran sejarah, jadi pertanyaan itu sangat mudah baginya.

Hm, dan wajah dan tangan dinginnya yang pucat.

Apa ia sakit?

Pemakaman.

Dari mana ia mengetahui hal tersebut?

Luka.

Kenapa raut dan suaranya berubah menjadi parau ketika melihat lukaku yang mengeluarkan darah.

Apa dia berlari secepat itu?

Aku menekan tombol ' _turn off_ ' yang terdapat di _hairdryer_ itu sambil mendesah kecil.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Terlalu banyak menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Tapi..

Ia membuatku penasaran.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Aku mengucap namanya sambil mengenakan pakaian pelayan _cafe_ ' _Bar &Grill_'

Kemeja berkerah berwarna biru tua yang simple dan celana jeans hitam.

Mengikat rambut ikalku yang berwarna coklat.

"Mari selesaikan dan segera menghabiskan waktu dihari Minggu." Aku berkata dengan mantap sambil memandang pantulanku di cermin.

* * *

"Kau sudah sampai, Hinamori. Cepat bantu aku." Ucapan pertama yang aku dengar datang dari laki-laki bersurai merah gelap itu sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas kosong.

"Hee?~ Bukannya aku yang menjadi bartender hari ini? Ogah ah ngebantuin Kagami." Aku menjulurkan lidahku yang langsung membuatnya kesal.

"Kuso! Hinamori-teme!"

"Bakagami!"

Kagami dengan kesal berjalan menuju dishwasher dan mengambil pesanan lain.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Kagami, laki-laki itu adalah sahabat dekatku di tempat kerja _part-time_ ku ini dan teman satu sekolah. Kami jarang sekali mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Dan ia bergabung di club basket bersama dengan Momoi yang menjadi manager tim basket SMA Teiko.

Aku mengenakan celemek berwarna hitam dan mengenakan tanda pengenalku.

Membersihkan meja dan merapikan gelas-gelas kaca yang biasa digunakan untuk menyajikan berbagai jenis minuman bar.

Aku mendengar ketukan meja yang berada dibalik tubuhku dan membuatku seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Aku melihat anak laki-laki dengan surai biru laut, kulit tan, dan tubuhnya terlihat kekar.

"Oi, _Ona_. Berikan aku whiskey." Ucapnya dengan nada bosan.

Laki-laki itu masih terlihat seperti anak SMA yang baru menginjak kelas 2 atau setidaknya 3.

"Hoi. Kau dengar tidak?" ujarnya membuatku dengan panik mengangguk.

Aku memberikannya _shot glass_ yang biasa digunakan untuk menyajikan whiskey.

Menuangkan whiskey itu secara perlahan ke gelasnya selagi matanya tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Membuatku sedikit canggung.

"Seharusnya anak seusiamu tidak meminum whiskey, kau tahu?" ceplosku sambil meletakkan botol whiskey di rak penyimpanan botol.

"Memangnya kau tahu _usia_ ku?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat _shot glass_ yang hendak di teguk isinya itu sambil menyeringai.

"Mungkin usiamu tak jauh dariku." Kataku acuh sambil membalikkan badanku. Kembali merapikan publik bar itu.

"Aomine."

"Ha?"

"Aomine Daiki. Namaku Aomine Daiki." Katanya sambil meneguk habis whiskey itu dalam satu tegukan.

"—Lagi." katanya sambil menyodorkan gelasnya.

Aku menuangkan whiskey itu kembali ke gelasnya.

"Kau belum memberi tahukan namamu."ucapnya selagi aku meletakkan botol whiskey itu diatas meja.

"Hinamori Aiko. Kau bisa membacanya disini. Kau tahu?" kataku sambil menunjukkan pin _name tag_ yang terletak di celemekku.

Aku kembali membalikkan badanku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat aku tinggalkan itu.

"—Aomine-nii, pagi-pagi sudah minuma saja. Apa tidak apa-apa untukmu?" kata seseorang yang sepertinya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah laki-laki bernama Aomine Daiki itu.

" _Urusee_ lah, Tetsu." Katanya sambil kembali meneguk habis whiskey itu dalam satu tegukan.

Tak lama aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan kembali menghadap Aomine yang sepertinya memintaku untuk mengisikan gelasnya lagi.

"Apa kau mau lagi?" aku menawarkan botol yang masih terdapat whiskey yang memenuhi separuh botolnya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya cukup." Kata seseorang.

"KYAA!" pekikku saat melihat orang yang sepertinya sudah duduk di sebelah Aomine sedaritadi.

 _Dari mana laki-laki itu muncul?_

 _Ah, benar juga. Dia yang tadi bicara dengan Aomine._

 _Nii?_

 _Apa dia adiknya Aomine?_

 _Ha~ Masa bodoh._

Laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu tampak terkejut sekali saat aku menatapnya balik.

"Haruka?" Suaranya yang terlalu kecil seperti sedang berbisik itu tidak dapat kudengar.

"He?"

"Oi, Tetsu!" pekik Aomine tiba-tiba.

Aku terus saja memandangi wajah laki-laki besurai _baby blue_ dan _navy blue_ tersebut secara bergantian.

Selang beberapa detik, wajah pemilik surai _baby blue_ , atau yang tadi dipanggil si-Aomine itu dengan nama Tetsu kembali datar.

"Apa kau mau whiskey juga?" tanyaku sambil menawarkan botol kaca berisi minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Bukankah tadi Hina—kamu _melarang_ anak seumuran kami meneguk minuman itu?"

 _Tunggu._

 _Dia bilang apa tadi?_

 _Hina?_

 _Namaku?_

 _Ah, mungkin dia mengetahuinya dari name tag milikku._

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan memandangnya dengan wajah sarkatis.

"Hm. Tapi tadi sepertinya kau tahu namaku." kataku sambil mengembalikan botol itu.

Aomine sedaritadi diam sambil mengangkat _shot glass_ nya yang kosong didepan bibirnya sambil memandangku.

"Kau punya _name tag_ , Hinamori-san." Katanya dengan wajah datar. Tatapannya yang kosong membuatnya sulit sekali membaca ekspresinya.

Laki-laki bernama Tetsu itu berdiri sambil menarik Aomine agar bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori-kun. Kami harus pergi. Berhati-hatilah dengan _si merah_." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompet di dalam saku celanya itu. Meletakkan beberapa lembar yen diatas meja lalu beranjak pergi dengan Aomine yang terus meronta untuk dilepaskan.

Aneh.

Tubuhnya kecil tapi kuat sekali untuk menarik tubuh orang yang badannya lebih besar daripada dia.

Hm..

Dan satu lagi perkataannya yang mengangguku.

 _Si Merah_.

 _Siapa?_

 _Rambutnya merah gitu?_

 _Kagami?_

 _Atau—_

 _Akashi?_

 _Tidak mungkin mereka mengenal Kagam-kuni dan Akashi-kun kan?_

Dan akhirnya aku larut dalam pemikiran yang hinggap di pikiranku.

Melayani pelanggan dan berharap agar shiftku segera berakhir.

"Oi, Hinamori. Istirahat dulu." Kagami menghampiriku di meja bartender sambil melepas tali _appron_ nya.

Aku yang masih membersihkan meja dengan kain pembersih segera mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang sepi karena Kagami memberikan tanda ' _CLOSED: Break Time_ ' di pintu masuk.

"Ah—sudah waktunya istirahat. Sebentar. Aku selesaikan dulu."

Dan, selesai.

Melepaskan _appron_ biruku lalu meregangkan otot leherku sambil memandang Kagami dengan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku dengan bosan lalu berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur Bar&Grill, sementara aku berjalan ke tempat duduk.

"Aku tidak lapar. Hanya sedikit mengantuk. Jadi.. aku mau kopi saja." Kataku sambil menarik tempat duduk lalu mendudukinya dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Kagami menuju ke dapur, disusul dengan suara gaduh—memasak di dapur.

 _"Hm.. dia baik sekali. Memang seperti itu. Walaupun sedikit keras kepala dan pemarah."_

Selang beberapa menit, ia telah kembali dengan membawa daging steak berukuran ekstra, minuman bersoda dengan gelas medium, serta secangkir kopi.

Aku menerima kopi yang diberikan Kagami dengan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku lihat, sedaritadi wajahmu murung sekali. Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena ada Lake Party malam ini?" tanyanya sambil memotong daging steaknya. Pandangannya tidak tertuju padaku, melainkan pada layar televisi yang menampilkan acara berita siang.

Lake Party adalah pesta di danau yang biasa diadakan oleh siswa SMA Teiko tanpa sepengetahuan pihak sekolah. Biasanya mereka berpesta BBQ sambil lomba memakan jelly hingga mual. Dan, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengikuti acara itu. Mengingat aku hanya akrab dengan Momoi, Aida-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, ah, dan banyak lagi. Sebenarnya aku berteman dengan teman-teman Momoi di club basket, mengingat Kagami juga berada di klub tersebut.

"Benar juga. Ada Lake Party malam ini. Apa benar aku terlihat murung? Hm.. Sepertinya aku sedikit bingung saja. Apa kamu memperhatikan dua pelanggan pertama yang datang ke tempat bartender?" tanyaku sambil bertopang dagu, memperhatikan laki-laki bersurai merah hati itu.

" _Terjadi kematian misterius yang menggemparkan. Kematian yang kabarnya disebabkan oleh—_ " suara pembawa acara itu sempat mengusikku dan menghentikanku dari aktifitas memandang Kagami.

" _Ah, ada pembunuhan? Jarang sekali terjadi di daerah ini."_ batinku sambil menyeruput cappucinoku.

Sepertinya Kagami juga tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataanku barusan. Ia menghentikan acara makan besarnya itu dan memandang layar televisi lekat-lekat.

" _Yang kabarnya disebabkan oleh gigitan hewan itu sempat menggemparkan._ "

Dan, tampaklah video reporter yang tengah melaporkan dari tempat kejadian.

 _Dua lubang tepat di leher. Darah yang sekarang mengering._

"—K _orban dinyatakan meninggal karena kehabisan darah yang keluar dari lubang di lehernya._ "

Dua orang. Meninggal ditempat. Dan menurut laporan wartawan tersebut, satu orangnya ditemukan tak jauh dari tempat korban yang satu lagi dengan menggenggam ponsel.

" _Dia_ sudah kembali." Kagami mengucapkannya terlalu pelan.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan." Katanya sambil berdiri membereskan piring steaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin dan merengut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil terburu-buru menenggak cappucinoku.

Kagami tidak menjawabku dan meninggalkanku terbengong di tempatku duduk.

' _Dia' siapa?_

* * *

 **[AUTHOR's POV]**

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku! Apa kau yang melakukan kekacauan ini?!" Akashi melempar koran harian itu ke pangkuan Nijimura dengan wajah merah padam karena perasaannya yang berkecamuk ingin memukul kakaknya itu.

Nijimura yang tidak menggubris kata-katanya membuat Akashi semakin geram dan membuatnya mencengkram kerah baju Nijimura.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Semakin Akashi tersulut emosi, semakin Nijimura mengembangkan seringainya, "ya, seperti itu adikku."

"Cih." Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya.

" _Maka daripda itulah aku melarang dia kembali. Melarang semuanya kembali._ " Batin Akashi.

"Ketauhilah dimana tempatmu berdiri, Nijimura."

"Ketahuilah siapa yang tertua disini, Seijuuro."

Ucapannya membuatku semakin marah dan ingin mematahkan lehernya.

"Ingat siapa yang paling kuat disini, Nijimura." Kataku sambil berjalan menajauhi ruang keluarga.

"Ingatlah siapa anak haram di keluarga ini."

 _BUAKH!_

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi tirus Nijimura. Membuatnya tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi adiknya yang menunjukkan aura hewan liar itu.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah kau kuat karena Otou-sama belum menyadarinya _waktu itu_? Membuat Otou-sama menyuruh Oka-sama menenggukkan ramuan _itu_?" katanya sambil menepis tangan Akashi.

"Diam."

"—Membuatmu jadi semakin hina. Ah, aku ingat sekali bagaimana dirimu ketika Otou-sama memukuli serta menghinamu, Seijuuro." Nijimura terus-terusan memanas-manasi hati Akashi.

 _KRAKK!_

Akashi memutar kepala Nijimura. Terdengar bunyi 'KRAK' dari tulang leher Nijimura dan membuatnya meninggal—pingsan—seketika.

Tidak ada gunanya membunuh _Original_ hanya dengan mematahkan lehernya dengan cara memutar kepalanya. Mereka harus ditusuk dengan kayu pohon _oak_ yang memiliki umur setara dengan umur _Original_.

Vampire Original.

Alias vampire pertama dan tertua di muka bumi.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, kali ini Akashi tengah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dikamar pribadinya. Memandangi novel Lord of The Rings milik Hinamori yang kemarin tertinggal di pemakaman itu.

"Lake Party ya? Kalau aku ikut, pasti _dia_ mengacau dan tak mungkin meninggalkanku dengan perasaan gembira." Akashi membatin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Akashi memang memiliki konflik batin dengan kakaknya yang satu itu semenjak kematian Haruka.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia ingin sekali membunuh kakaknya yang ia anggap sebagai bajingan itu. Tapi.. disatu sisi, Akashi menyayangi kakaknya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak?

Akashi teringat ketika Nijimura begitu melindunginya saat ayahnya selalu menuntut untuk mengalahkan para warewolves itu.

Menerima pukulan dan hinaan setiap saat.

Selalu merasa terasingkan dari kelima saudaranya yang lain.

Sebenarnya, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara adalah anak dari ibu Akashi dan Nijimura, hanya saja mereka bukan vampire original. Mereka diubah oleh Akashi dan Nijimura. Sudah menjadi takdir mereka. Sudah menjadi kutukan mereka berdua untuk merubah keluarganya sendiri menjadi segerombolan vampire.

Ibu mereka adalah penyihir terkuat abad itu, dengan Ayah mereka yang keras kepala dan liar, serta bersifat otoriter.

"Aku ingin ada yang membunuh mahluk-mahluk hina itu!" sedaritadi ocehan ayah Nijimura dan Akashi berkecamuk di telinga mereka.

"Aku ingin kau, menciptakan mahluk yang dapat mengimbangi mereka."sambungnya sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah ibu mereka.

Ingin hati mereka menengahi sikap ayah mereka yang keras, tapi apa daya? Mereka malah terlihat tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ayahnya yang menjadi seorang pemburu.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan menjumpai laki-laki dengan surai berwarna hijau lumut,

"Apa kau yang mematahkan lehernya, nanodayo?" tanyanya sambil bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Dia berisik sekali." Kata Akashi sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa dia memulainya dengan mengataimu lagi, Akashi?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Diantara semua saudaranya, Akashi paling dekat dengan Nijimura dan Midorima.

"Cih. Apa kau tidak punya urusan lain selain menggangguku dengan pertanyaan itu, Shintaro?" Akashi masih berdiri di tempatnya, membaca ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang selalu bersikap dingin tetapi sebenarnya peduli itu.

"Aku telah merapikan kamarku yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan, nanodayo. Selain itu, aku mendapat pesan dari salah seorang dari SMA Teiko bahwa akan ada Lake Party. Sebenarnya, aku berencana untuk menghadirinya. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, acara ini terlalu bodoh, nanodayo." Ucap laki-laki bersurai hijau itu sambil mendengus pelan.

Perkataannya itu membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau banyak bicara, Shintarou"

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mengeluarkan nafas panjang sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari bajunya yang berukuran sangat besar.

" _Sepertinya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk pergi kesana."_ Batin Akashi sambil mengambil beberapa langkah ke kasurnya, mengambil foto hitam-putih. Foto yang sama dengan yang malam sebelumnya. Foto yang selalu ia simpan di jurnalnya. Sosok difoto tersebut yang membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut.

Menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak jika mengingat perempuan itu.

Perempuan yang sudah berani-beraninya meninggalkan perasaannya. Perempuan yang selalu ia tunggu kehadirannya tapi tak kunjung datang.

"Haruka. Tidak. Hinamori bukan Haruka."

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kejadian saat dini hari ini, ia hampir saja membuat Hinamori terbangun.

Ia menggenggam novel Lord of The Rings milik gadis itu.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan datang ke Lake Party."

* * *

 **TBC?**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
